A Rewarding Secret
by glitteryMESS
Summary: WIP. Charlene Drutt wasn't the social type. She never expected to make any new friends during her 7th year at Hogwarts, but when her secret crush on Oliver Wood goes public a new set of friends help her realize what's always been there. OWOC
1. A Bright Cast of Characters

Disclaimer: If something seems familiar I don't own it.

(A/N: New fic. Hope to keep this one going. This chapter is pretty boring mostly intro stuff, but it's still very important to the plot, so that you'll at least get the handful of original characters I stuck in there. They mostly mirror my friends, so that's why they have odd names. I just couldn't help myself. The next chapter is when this really starts to get into the actual storyline. If you think I should keep this fic alive a review would be nice. Please and thank you.)

Chapter One, "A Bright Cast of Characters"

The compartment was already filled with laughter and conversation as I took a seat next to Amber Caughlahan , my best friend of 8 years. We met when we were both 10 years old. I can remember much from that day. She lived down the street and I used to play silly muggle games like tag with her. I never for a second thought she was a witch, but then one day she while we were swinging in her backyard she casually happened to mention Hogwarts. Ever since then we've been inseparable.

To my other side sat Delson Ferry, I guess we can call him my best guy friend. I don't quite remember how I ended up being so close to him, but I can't remember a time at Hogwarts when he wasn't there. I leaned back a bit so my head wouldn't be so much in the way of Amber and Delson, who apparently have started a little discussion about quidditch. I didn't feel like talking, quidditch just wasn't my cup of tea. Looking around I noticed that everything was beginning to start off like old times.

Both of 'our' compartments were always filled with the same students year after year. Since there were too many of us to fit into a single compartment we planned it out so every year we would split into 'teams' of two. The group as a whole mostly consisted of Ravenclaw 7th years, except Delson, Desiree, and Johanna. Delson was in Hufflepuff and Desi (as I would learn to call her by) was in Gryffindor which suited her because I've never met a girl more courageous or as daring as her, but none of us ever understood why Delson was in Hufflepuff because he was quite the clever one. Johanna was like the baby of the group even though she was only one year behind. Still a 6th year Ravenclaw, but to us the sweetest, shortest girl there was. Sony was the crazy, spunky one. Bradley was trusting, outspoken, and fairly handsome. But none of us would have been friends this long if it wasn't for Leah. She was truly the glue that held our certain puzzle together, somewhat like an older sister to all of us. Me, Charlene Drutt, well I'm nothing very special. Not social, very quiet, and easily embarrassed. I was the bystander. My compartment buddies were Amber, Delson, Sony, and Johanna. The other half were seated two doors down.

"HELLO! CHARLEEEENE, I'm talking to you!"

I was snapped out of my usual daydream-like state and replied sheepishly, "Oh, uhm yeah. Sorry 'bout that Sony."

"It's okay. Just wanted to ask you something though. Is it true that you like Oliver," her question was simple enough, but I just couldn't stand her teasing smile that was waiting for me to blush.

I kept calm though, "No, who told you that?"

"A little birdie," she replied cheekily nodding her head towards Johanna.

I just sat there and tried to act as if nothing was wrong because face it, no one's allowed to get furious with Johanna. If I acted like a bitch now half the group would give me the cold shoulder for a day. It was just something I didn't want. So instead I decided to address a question to Johanna.

"Who do you like, Johanna? Still one of the Weasley twins, eh?"

She blushed bright pink, "No, of course I don't. I don't like anyone!"

"Riiight, exactly how I don't like Oliver," she looked embarrassed so I gave her one of those it's-okay-I'm-just-playing-with-your-head smirks.

"So then you do like him," it was Delson this time. He raised a brow as the question slipped from his lips.

"You of all people shouldn't need to ask me that, Delson," I said rolling my eyes.

"I thought you didn't like him anymore," he said it as more of a statement then a question.

Amber punched him playfully in the arm, "Oh please, Delson. Stop bugging her," I smiled, I could always count on Amber to come to my verbal rescue.

A moment of silence and soon followed group chatter, "I wonder what classes I'll get," I said dreamily.

Amber gave me a gentle slap to the back of the head (very touchy-feely, isn't she?), "Char, you really do need to stop and think a bit. I mean we'll be having the same teachers we've had every single year, for 6 years now! We're finally at our last and you can't even remember your classes?"

"I know that! I mean I wonder who we'll have in our classes, as in students," I sat back in my seat and sighed a bit. Sometimes it irked me how Amber often had to express her thoughts with physical contact.

They had all now started a conversation about classes. Teachers they didn't like and students they couldn't stand. I, however, wasn't feeling so well. It was like all the sudden I went from happy, to annoyed, to confused, to drained of all emotion at all. Dreading something bad would happen I looked around the room and realized that everyone had gone quiet, the train was slowing down.

"Where there already," Sony called out.

Johanna (the most paranoid of us all) looked out the window that was being beaten fiercely by the wind and rain combination, "We can't be there yet. We've never made it to Hogwarts that quickly."

"Maybe we're being raided," Delson joked while everyone let out nervous giggles, except me.

The train just kept getting slower and slower to the point were it jolted to an abrupt stop causing all our belongings to shift forwards nearly falling off the luggage rack overhead. An intake of breath and my heart was pounding like a mad man. As if things couldn't get worse, I blinked and when I reopened my eyes total darkness surrounded us. I went into a little panic and grabbed the nearest arm, who I recon was Delson's and I could feel Amber clutching my arm so hard I thought she was going to break a bone.

Out of the darkness one of us spoke, "O-okay, this is really scaring me now," her voice was shaky as if she was about to cry.

No one replied. We all just sat there, eyes closed, prayers said. A couple of minutes, which seemed like hours, into sitting in pitch black a burst of light was seen to the left of me. It was outside of our compartment and every single one of us turned around to view what was the source. We didn't see much, or at least everyone on my side didn't. Then a cold, ominous feeling settled into the pit of my stomach. I felt tears prickling in my eyes and my thoughts sending swirls of despair into my mind. It was all so sudden. There was this immense feeling of sadness, as if I'd never be happy again.

I watched as a black hooded figure glided across the floor and down the train walkway as if being forced to leave by something unknown. Many free-moving curved ends floating around the bottom of what looked like it's cloak. The lights flickered back to life and moments later a man in a rather tattered robe strolled off down the walkway.

"What in the name of Merlin was that all about," Sony said still shocked about the whole situation.

"I don't know," Delson replied, "But I'm not to sure if I even want to know."

There wasn't much to talk about after that incident. Of course there were questions, but we knew none of us could answer them. We were just confused and not informed. I rested my head on Amber's shoulder and my two best friends each took one of my hands. These were the times when it was extremely good to know you had someone you felt comfortable with who was always there for you. 


	2. Don't Tell A Soul

_Disclaimer: If something seems familiar I don't own it._

**(A/N: Eh. You'll finally hear about Oliver in here and yeah. I'm only keeping this up because I get bored and write. So from now on this is just a personal accomplishment for me, if I actually finish it. Reviews are welcome as are flames if you must, but they will remain unmentioned. Before I let this drag on I'd like to say that my fandom for HP has died down a little, so I'm not sure if things in this story are very accurate i.e. N.E.W.T.S. for 7th years, quidditch teams and all that so if there's something obviously wrong leave a review and I'll fix it. Thank you all for putting up with my crap. This is most likely my last Author's Note for this story. Nothing much to say now, but on with the chapter.)**

**Chapter Two, "Don't Tell A Soul"**

"Here," Amber handed me my scheduled her usual smile plastered on her face.

I was never a morning person, "Oh great. Classes start today. Wonder what to expect," sarcasm laced every single word.

I wouldn't say I was a straight out grump first thing in the morning, but I often snapped back to peoples comments. Of course Amber was used to my not-so-perky persona at this time of day and usually ignored my rudeness. This morning was different though. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before plagued by nightmares of terrifying hooded creatures and some girls on the other end of the dorm wouldn't stop giggling. High pitched screeches weren't like a soothing lullaby.

"Since it's good to say that me and you have mostly every single class together," she said as I glanced over at her schedule and as usual we had a handful of classes at the same time, "Let's see what classes Delson's in."

Amber has had this crush on Delson ever since last year when he "got hot", in her words not mine. I never really took a minute to think about what it could possibly to do our relationship as best friends. I guess I was just always in denial. Being the third wheel was not what I had in mind for my 7th and last year here at Hogwarts and I plan on keeping it that way. So far though, Delson wasn't sending any signals of wanting to be anything but friends with Amber, but things were definitely different. Me and him could flirt in that just kidding kind of sense, whereas if Amber and him even attempted it awkward silence followed. But I never let it get to me.

"C'mon Char, let's go," Amber called out while practically dragging me out of my seat.

"Geez Amber, you could at least let me walk on my own!"

We spotted him at his usual seat near the end of the Hufflepuff table chatting about with his other friends, his guy friends. He never talked about his Hufflepuff mates much, but it didn't matter because his time with us and them never collided to cause any problems. Seeing us come over he quickly said his goodbyes to the people he was having a conversation with and started walking over to us, schedule in hand. This was our routine and he knew it.

"So," I asked knowing he knew exactly what I meant.

"Well," he said handing over his schedule to me, "See for yourself."

"Actually, no. You keep it," I handed it back to him, "I think I'd rather be surprised this year."

"Have it your way, but don't be too shocked if I don't have any classes with you 'cause you never know it just might happen and everyone knows you two would perish without me," his trademark smirk made me chuckle a bit.

"Oh yes," I replied faking distress, "What in the world would we do with out you Delson?"

"I don't know ladies, I don't know. But I've got to get to class now," he smiled, he winked, and he was on his way.

Amber gave me one of those looks that sort of tells you you've done something wrong, but I just ignored it. Maybe it was better finding out this way. Who knew, but we had to get going to class or else we'd be late and everyone knows you should never be late to Potions. Yes, our first class was with Snape. As we entered the room me and Amber took a seat fairly near the center of the classroom. That way Snape couldn't yell at us for not paying attention if we got too preoccupied in the back and wouldn't call on us for answers to every question if we had sat in the front. Classic seating.

Once everyone was seated Snape took roll which took what seemed like half an hour, but in reality it was only 10 minutes give or take a few. He talked on and on about how today was just going to be a review of things we learned in the past and then told us about how important our N.E.W.T.S. were and how he was sure that half of us would fail like that's the kind of motivation we needed and then I saw him.

I don't know what it was about him that made me mesmerized. Could it be that tousled, messy-in-a-clean-way brown hair of his? Or how his equally dark brown eyes that made him seem almost brooding? Maybe it was his athleticism and boyish charm. I have no idea, but every since my 4th year when I noticed him in a quidditch game against Hufflepuff I've had a secret infatuation with him. Oliver Wood, Gryffindor quidditch captain, amazing keeper, and not a complete idiot like most boys.

"Excuse me Ms. Drutt, I was speaking to you or perhaps you were a little too preoccupied with day dreaming to notice," Snape snapped out.

"Pardon," I said sheepishly, I could feel everyone's gaze upon me.

"It doesn't matter now , it's not like you would have known the answer," after his statement a few girls giggled in the back and then Snape moved on with his so-called lesson.

Class seemed to drag on until it was finally over and Snape said his last words, "The next time we meet you will be with partners, but don't expect to be pairing yourselves up." I glared at the back of Snapes head before getting up and preparing myself for the rest of this long day.

* * *

As I lay in my bed looking up at the ceiling with a full stomach I could here the girls around me discussing the usual. Boys, crushes, boys, and most of all boys. I sighed as Amber even joined into their little conversation. I didn't see the point in talking about who I thought was cute, or who I would like to date, but it seemed like that was all these girls could talk about. I grew up conservative and shy, which you could say is "prude" if you like. Doesn't bother me a bit.

"What about you Charlene," a girl named Anna asked me, "Who do you like?"

My reply was simple, "No one," I said knowing that it wasn't enough of an answer for them.

"Please," she said, I could almost feel her rolling her eyes, "There honestly isn't a girl in this school who doesn't like anyone." The rest of the girls let out murmurs of approval.

"There has to be at least one and that one is me," it was true, every single girl in the school didn't have to have a crush at this school.

"C'mon Char," Amber piped in, "Just tell everyone already. It won't hurt."

"Yeah, none of us are going to tell. At least I won't," Penelope Clearwater chimed and I believed her. If there was anyone you had to trust it was her.

All the girls now were encouraging me to tell them. They kept smiling and cheering me on as if this was some sort of quidditch match or something. Something about their reassuring comments and helpful nudges persuaded me to finally tell them, anyone, my somewhat deep secret.

"Uhm," I hesitated at first thinking about the consequences if the secret ever got out, "I guess I sort of like Oliver," my voice was shaky, but I had managed.

I felt even more nervous when they all just stared at me and then I saw smiles lighting up all over the room, "Oliver? As in Oliver Wood, right," Amber said although she already knew the answer she just wanted everyone to be confirmed.

"Y-yes, but don't tell a soul," I felt a bad feeling about this. Like they were all going to laugh in my face now.

"Well," Sony finally spoke out from her pretend sleeping position, "I don't see why you shouldn't. He's definitely not ugly."

"Sony! It's not about looks," Anna said in mock annoyance.

"Then what have you all been talking about for about an hour?"

Sony had a point and that shut Anna right up. The room went quiet again until Penelope starting up the conversation again, "So that's why you go to quidditch games… because your always talking about how you hate quidditch so why would be there if it wasn't to see Oliver?"

"I go for Delson," I said matter-of-factly looking at Amber to back me up.

"Yeah, you go for Delson, but stay for Oliver," Amber smirked, damn, she always knew how to get me to stop talking.

All the girls giggled as I pulled to covers over me more and fluffed my pillows a bit, "I think I'll be going to bed now," I announced trying to sound tired. This just made all of them laugh even more. They knew I was retiring to bed early so I didn't have to explain anymore about my crush on Oliver. Girls, it's like they can read your mind. After twenty minutes of sleeplessness, I finally fell asleep to the sound of whispers in the dark.


	3. Seventh Year Ordeal

_Disclaimer: If something seems familiar I don't own it._

**Chapter Three, "Seventh Year Ordeal"**

I was nearly done eating a bowl of cornflakes when a 6th year Ravenclaw girl who I was quite unfamiliar with came over and took a seat across from me. She looked younger than she should be and I was sure she wasn't a 4th or 5th year because I remember her doing a project with Johanna once.

"Your Charlene, right?"

I looked up at the wide eyed girl who had just come over to me, "Yes, that's me."

"Oh," she sounded surprised, "Well those girls over there," she nodded her head to a group of girls who were obviously whispering about something, "Are saying that you have a crush on Oliver Wood. I just wanted to let you know because I didn't think it was right. You know, talking behind your back like that."

"It's okay if they talk," I shrugged, "It doesn't bother or mean much to me anyways."

"Okay, if that's what you want," she leftunconvinced, but when I thought about it I really didn't care … that much.

Then it got me thinking. How would they know anyways? I made sure that I never gave away hints that I might possibly like him. The only people who know are my dorm mates and Delson. I could trust them, right? Too bad I was unfamiliar with the whole "girl drama" scene. I didn't know that girls you thought you could count on would tell off your secret in an instant. Someone should've prepared me for what I had to endure after that.

I was in Charms listening to Professor Flitwick explain some tricky wand movements that could magically drain a cauldron without you having to say a spell. I was pretty amused by the whole lesson and I couldn't wait to try it out. No one else had bugged me about the whole Oliver thing, but I still couldn't wait until we could get together in our groups to practice so I could question Amber about the whole ordeal.

The professor had us set up in groups of three (how convenient) so Me, Amber, and Delson paired up. It was saddening that we only had one class with all three of us together. But I did share practically all my classes with Amber and Muggle Studies with Delson, so it was good on my part. We sat before a medium sized cauldron that apparently would re-fill itself if we could accomplish draining it.

"Ugh! This is not going to work," I sighed after my fifth attempt.

"Your just thinking about it too hard," Delsonresponded after his third successful draining.

"How do you think they knew," I said trying to change the subject before Delson could get on my case.

"Someone probably let it slip, but don't worry they'll forget it by tomorrow," Amber said it as if it was no big deal.

"Don't worry," I tried to keep my voice down and calm, "I don't want people publicly speaking about it!"

"Okay, now I'm lost," Delson looked at us like we were crazy.

Thankfully Amber was willing to explain our conversation, "She told the girls in our dorm about her crush a few days ago and now it's finally starting to get around. Besides Char, this might be a good opportunity for you. He might hear about it and start to like you back."

"No, that is not good. Like he would ever like me back anyways," that was very disbelieving.

"Don't think that way, Charlene," whenever Delson said my name in full terms that meant he was serious.

"Fine, one day me and him will marry each other and have millions of babies. There, happy?"

He smirked back at me, "Now that's what I'd like to hear."

"Don't have to get too motivational, Delson," Amber said winking at him.

"Yeah," I said, "Me and him will have a million babies the day I'm able to do this spell right."

Both looked at me in mock sadness, "Well at least you can dream," Amber said sympathetically.

But the odd thing was about ten minutes later while not even trying to achieve anything I had fully drained the cauldron. Not one of us said anything, but there was a glint in Amber's eye and a smirk starting on her lips. Class ended shortly afterwards and instead of heading to lunch I went to the library to catch up on some homework that should've been done the day before.

The library was mostly occupied by Ravenclaws, but there were handfuls of students from other houses that were scattered about. I took a seat at the end of one of the empty tables and took out a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill. I wasn't really in the mood for working so for the most part I stared at the parchment wishing the essay could write itself.

"Yes, that's the girl," some girl was whispering behind one of the bookshelves to what I think is my right, "She's the one who likes Oliver Wood."

"I didn't think she liked anyone," the other girl whispered back, "She's so quiet. How could a girl like that like Oliver? … I hope she isn't crushed when she finds out he will probably never like her back."

I didn't stay to listen to the rest, it was all just too sickening. I stalked out of the library fuming. Those girls don't even know me. So how could they just assume that I don't have a chance with him? But the more I thought about it, the more I realized how much truth they were speaking of. I was silly to keep dreaming about it. _The_ Oliver Wood will never like me, and might not ever like me as a friend either.

The rest of the day was practically ruined after that. I didn't feel like talking much and I guess Delson understood because we usually talk a lot during Muggle Studies and he didn't question my somber silence while there. He did keep looking at me in a concerning way though. During the last couple of minutes I finally decided to talk to Delson about my growing problem.

"Sorry I've been so distant today."

"No problem," you could tell he was trying to sound casual, "I would just like to know what's bugging you."

"You know me and Amber's discussion earlier," I paused as he shook his head in agreement, "Well, I think it's getting worst."

At the moment I loved Delson, but in a brotherly way of course. He completely listened to everything I said as I told him about the girls talking about me from breakfast to my gossip encounter at the library. He nodded his head and said the right words at the right time. This felt so relieving to finally talk to someone about it. When I was done explaining things he put his hand on my shoulder in a consoling way and quietly cleared his throat, we _were_ still in class.

"I can't really say much to make things better, Char," he frowned slightly, "But I know that you're a strong person. Quiet, but strong. Don't let what people say about you get inside your head and drive you insane. I know your better than that and I'm not going to be like Amber and say that they'll all get over it by tomorrow because they might not. But whatever happens you can take it, besides I'll always be there for you and Amber doesn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon."

I smiled. That was all that I could do right then. It felt nice knowing that I would never really be alone, but I still had the feeling that this school year was going to be either one hell of a nightmare or the best year of my entire life. Before I could reply to Delson's nice comment, class was dismissed and I found myself speechless.

"It's going to be tough, too," he said while getting up to leave, "Because the last time I checked it's going to be a seventh year ordeal."

"What do you mean," I was clueless to his meaning.

"It will be big gossip for seventh years," he left with a worrisome brow and a half-hearted smile.

Sitting in the common room I noticed what Delson said was true. I looked around and saw at least half of the seventh years in the room glancing at me and then whispering something back to their friends while all of the other younger students seemed oblivious to what was going on around them. What I would give for a week as a 6th year.

"Hey, Char," Johanna seemed to pop out of nowhere and was now sitting on the arm of the comfy couch I had retreated to, "Why do you look so down?"

"Oh, nothing," I wanted so bad to be in her position, being the person who was asking if someone was okay rather than being the one who was being asked.

"You sure do seem off," she just continued on, probably because I couldn't pull off a happy note.

"I'm fine," I snapped unaware of my sudden attitude change, "Perfectly fine!"

She looked taken aback and frowned a bit, I felt extremely awful, "I-I'm sorry Jo, it's just I'm not in the mood to talk right now. It's just that kind of day."

"Oh," she said sounding slightly hurt, "I guess I should go then. Uhm … if you need me or anything just ask around for me."

I nodded and when I was sure she was out of my verbal reach I let out a very frustrated sigh. I hated acting like I had a stick up my ass all the time. It just made me feel so out of it. Hopefully things couldn't get worse, but haven't you noticed that every time someone says that or thinks it in the movies life for them seems to get tougher? Oh great, what was I in for now?


	4. RunIns

_Disclaimer: If something seems familiar I don't own it._

**(A/N: I know, I shouldn't be writing this author's note right now, but I couldn't help it! This story is starting to become something I enjoy writing, very much so. I don't really like the beginning of this chapter 'cause it sort of drags on, but I love the middle and ending sections. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, period. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming please, it makes me realize I have to keep this story updated often for you!)**

**Chapter Four, "Run-Ins"**

It turns out that what Delson predicted did happen after all. Soon every seventh year I saw looked at me in an odd way. The rumor had gotten worse too. I went from the quite girl who had a simple crush on Oliver Wood to that crazy girl who's _obsessed_ with Oliver Wood. Some people had even gone as far as saying that I kept pieces of his hair in a secret scrapbook that I dedicated to him. Now I really do like him, but I'm not that psychotic.

Lately the teasing had been out of hand in the common room so usually I would just walk mindlessly around the school until I felt that everyone else had gone to bed. This took valuable homework and sleeping time which made me a very cranky person practically all day. I would work on homework whenever I could find time and I tried to avoid heavily crowded places. I had become somewhat of a recluse.

My rushed footsteps were hushed by the sound of my socks. I took my shoes off ten minutes earlier to muffle the clicking of the heel of my shoe against the stony floors. I knew I shouldn't be out of the common room this late at night, but I seemed to have lost track of time at the library and my wandering didn't help either.

I was almost there, the portrait hole just yards beyond my reach and that's when I heard it. The soft meowing of a cat. I closed my eyes tight for a moment for I knew who and what it was, Mrs. Norris, Filch's tattle-tell feline. Whatever Mrs. Norris saw she was sure to drag Filch right on over. I turned around slowly hoping thathe wouldn't be standing there.

Things just had to get worse, didn't they? There was Filch, glaring at me looking crazier than ever. I had always joked with Amber about how I thought he looked like the homeless man who slept in the park around my neighborhood, but now I took it back because obviously karma was trying to get back at me. Filch stomped over while Mrs. Norris nobly followed.

"Do you not know what time it is? Students shouldn't be out this late and you don't _look_ like you'd be a prefect either."

"I-I was coming back from the library and I seemed to have gotten lost," _Oh great,_ I thought, He'll never believe that!

And he didn't, "Don't give me that garbage! You must be at least a sixth year and your trying to tell me some fabricated story about forgetting your way around?"

Well, that shut me up.

"You will have one night of detention for tomorrow evening. Don't be late and no more wandering. Do you understand or is that too much information for your fragile little mind to handle?"

"Yes, I understand," I gulped Filch scared me to death and I felt offended by his comment.

"Don't just stand there. Get to your dorm room immediately!"

I scurried off, muttered the password, and practically sprinted inside the common room. I collapsed on the nearest couch and had a hard time trying not to fall asleep. I was exhausted and homework-loaded, but I guess I would get that done in the morning. After struggling off the couch and trudging upstairs into my dorm I crawled under my covers and knocked out cold.

* * *

Light shined into my eyes as the curtains of my four-poster were drawn back. I turned around trying to get rid of the unwanted brightness and then I was greeted with a sharp poke in my back. Something like a grunt emitted from my throat as the poke turned into a jab in my side. Sighing I sat up in my bed and looked around bewildering at Amber who had a cheery smile and an armful of clothes.

"If you don't hurry up," she said, "We're going to be late."

"Maybe if I vomit all over you I'll be able to sleep in today," I said cheekily as she looked at me questioningly.

"You are a very odd girl, Char. You know that right?"

I smirked, "Of course, Delson tells me all the time."

Most of the day was me anticipating what detention would be like that night. I had never really been to detention before and from what I heard it wasn't a horribly awful thing, but more like some manual labor and work. During Muggle Studies, Delson explained to me that the first time he got detention he had to clean the floors in all the boys lavatories, you know, the loo. I grimaced praying that Filch wouldn't make me do such a unsanitary task.

I skipped lunch again to get all my backed up and current homework done so I could finally be able to sleep at night. Most of the time nobody bothered me in there, but today there was a group of girls who I had to pass on my way to my usual seat and I dreaded it. They were apart of the crowd who took turns staring and whispering about me. So I looked down and walked on hoping they wouldn't say anything. Too bad whatever I hoped for never came true.

"Oh, hello Charlene," one of them said sweetly, "What are you doing here? Writing more poems about your dearly beloved Oliver perhaps?"

The rest of her ignorant cronies giggled which I thought was unnecessary, but I chose to ignore her and moved on. So that was the newest rumor of them all, eh? Now I was writing love poems about the boy? Even to me that was interesting, I wonder who comes up with these. I rid myself of their idiotic laughter by concentrating on my work. Being so focus let me finish two worksheets, one diagram, and an overdue short essay. Feeling accomplish and somewhat confident I gathered my things and walked out of the library headed to my next class, but not before saying something to Brenda, which I learned was her name.

"Oh hello Brenda," I said mocking her sweet tone from earlier, "Thanks for motivating me to finish my work and I do hope you enjoyed being an evil_bitch_ today."

The look on her face and her carbon copies' faces was priceless. From then on I knew I would have to start speaking up for myself because if I didn't, who would? Amber couldn't always be there for my rescue. Just when I felt powerful enough to rule the world in some sinister way my stupid clumsy self bumps into someone causing me to drop my papers.

"Good grief! This is just a wonderful day," I say absentmindedly.

I kneel down to pick up my belongings and am gracious that the guy I collided with is being nice enough to help me collect my things. Looking up to say thanks I'm stopped mid-sentence when I realize who it was that I bumped into. Oliver Wood! Panicking I look around the hallway making sure no one can see this and quickly snatch the papers from his _very lovely_ hands.

"I am so sorry," I say as he stands up and offers his hand to me which I sadly decline.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not hurt. But are you okay, _Charlene_?"

I could've melted then, "Yeah … yeah I'm fine, I guess."

"Well I think I'll be going now. You know, have to get to class."

I just nodded like an idiot and probably had a cheesy smile the whole time too.

"See you in Potions tomorrow."

He walked off as I realized one more thing about my pathetic, rumor-filled life, I loved the way he said my name. Heck, I just loved his voice period. Maybe I was going nuts over Oliver, but if this is how being crazy feels then label me clinically insane.

* * *

Entering Filch's "office" I noticed two other boys in the room sitting in uncomfortable looking chairs that were placed in a row. As I took a seat next to the boy nearest to me I knew who he was, or at least who he was related to. They were twins, completely identical, I couldn't tell them apart really, but I knew they were Weasleys because of their ginger tinged hair.

"Now that you're all here," Filch spat, "I can get you delinquents to work."

We followed him into the dungeons that is Snapes' classroom where we found all the tables filled with cauldrons. I groaned silently. What were we going to have to do? I dreaded instructions remembering what Delson had told me about the horrors of detention.

"Clean every single one of these cauldrons. When I come back you all had better be done or you'll be seeing more of me in detention."

With that said he half walked, half limped out of the room Mrs. Norris bringing up the rear. I stood there wondering how we could possibly clean all those cauldrons in the indecent amount of time Filch was sure to give us. It was like the twins had read my mind because as soon as Filch was well out of hearing distance they finally spoke up.

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"Weasley, right," I finished for the two who seemed to talk one right after the other.

"Yeah," said Fred.

"But don't get us too caught up with our other siblings," said George.

Fred nodded, "We're the normal ones."

I smiled, them normal?

"So how do you think we should accomplish this," Fred said pointing at a cauldron nearby.

"We could try to scourgify it, but I'm not entirely sure it'll work out right," George said thoughtfully, "Perhaps you have something we could try out?"

I thought for a little as the perfect idea came in mind, "I learned something in Charms awhile ago. Come here let me show you."

The Weasley twins followed me over to where the nearest cauldron was. Clearing my mind and trying not to think to hard I took out my wand and hovered it over the top of the messy cauldron. Circle counter-clockwise once, circle clockwise once, flick your wand to the right and left quickly, and finally jab it forward without penetrating the liquid inside. There was a slight sloshing noise as the grayish muck drained away from the edges and sides of the cauldron into nothing. It was all gone and clean within thirty seconds. The twins stood there astounded.

"That was brilliant," George complied.

"Definitely stunning," Fred said dreamily, "This could improve detention for every prankster in the world."

I laughed a bit, "You'll learn it during your seventh year. It's easy, sort of."

Within the next five minutes they manage to learn the trick and were able to drain one cauldron each. As we "cleaned" cauldrons we talked about school, teachers, and home. Conversations with Fred and George were entertaining. They were both intelligent yet funny and I couldn't stop from laughing every ten minutes.

Thirty-six cleaned cauldrons later, Filch reappeared looking quite heckled and told them their work was done after inspecting every single cauldron. He found no mistakes, but couldn't resist the opportunity to threaten defenseless students before the end of his night. Noticing the smile on our faces he went on in a harsh tone.

"I'm sure you Weasleys will be in this position again tomorrow," I stifled a giggle as I thought about how much of a drunken pirate he sounded, "And you," he said facing towards me, "I have a feeling you'll end up becoming trouble. Probably these two," he jerked his head towards Fred and George, "Who've corrupted you. … All three of you back to your common rooms… now!"

Filch was long gone yet the three of us still walked on in silence. I could only assume it was due to our tiredness from wand swishing for the past hour and a half. I yawned reluctantly, and then Fred opened his mouth wide and let out a loud yawn. A couple of steps later George too, yawned. I laughed a bit, so yawns _are_ contagious.

I notice Fred looking at me strangely, "What," I ask.

"Oh nothing. It's just that Wood was right, you are short."

I looked at him both shocked, confused, and offended.

He noticed my discomfort, "Not like it's a bad thing," he replied sleepily.

"Yeah," George butted in sounding more up than the rest of us, "Who ever said being short was bad?"

"But," I said trying to think about what I just heard, "Why would he say that? He doesn't even know I exist," and then those two sneaky little twins took off around the corner leaving me baffled.

As I climbed into bed that night I replayed everything in my mind. Maybe he does know more about me than I thought. At least he knows my name, but what the hell did they mean about nothing was wrong with being short? And why were they telling me? Boys, they were so confusing.


	5. Who's The Fat Lady?

_Disclaimer: If something seems familiar I don't own it._

**(A/N: OOO thanks for the review, Lady Anabel. I too enjoy Delson. He is what I would like in a guy friend so I created him since I don't really have one. Sorry took me so long to get this chapter up. Got into the Half-Blood Prince and I didn't feel like writing until I was finished reading it and then I had to go back to rewrite practically half the chapter. But I'm really liking the story so far, I suppose that's why the chapters keep getting longer. Can't wait til the next chapter because that's when Oliver starts becoming more of a main character AND I get to put my other ocs in here. YAY. Remember I'm not a HP encyclopedia so if there's any errors PLEASE tell me about them. Oh and don't hate me for being so mean about Sirius, I had to.)**

**Chapter Five, "Who's The Fat Lady?"**

So this was it. Halloween day and I had a lot planned … not. Right now I was sitting in a booth seat at the Three Broomsticks sipping a butterbeer wondering what the hell we were still doing here. Amber was lively chatting it up with some boy from Slytherin and to tell you the truth I wasn't at all impressed. By the looks of things Delson wasn't either, he had this annoyed expression on his face the whole time and it got worse whenever she would giggle.

"Char," said dully, "Let's go. I can't stand sitting here any longer."

I slid out of the seat quickly, "I need to get out of this place before I freak."

To me it all seemed innocent, until I saw the look on Amber's face as Delson got out of the booth and put his arm around my shoulder. He did do that all the time so I didn't see why she would be upset. She regained her earlier composure trying not to look hurt, nodded at us and then continued talking to that Slytherin boy. Delson practically dragged me out of there quicker than I could ever carry myself.

"What was that about," I asked puzzled by his sudden mood swing.

"Nothing," he replied like his usual calm self, "Just thought we'd get to do something too and not just sit there wasting our time for Amber's sake."

"It looked like something more to me. I think your jealous that she's giving more attention to another boy and a Slytherin at that!"

"First off," he said holding up one finger and shaking it my way, "I have nothing against Slytherins and secondly, why would I be jealous over Amber?"

"Oh my goodness! Will you two stop that? I can't believe you won't admit it," I shouted.

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting like you don't like each other! Are you blind Delson dear, or perhaps you don't notice the signals Amber's sending all the time? And where are we going?"

He sighed, "I possibly am blind, but I never denied or confirmed I liked her. As for where we're going … you'll see." Just like him to keep a person guessing, oh well.

It turns out we were going to Zonko's, which was okay for me. As soon as we entered the shop he started dragging me all over the place as if I couldn't walk on my own again. Watching the expressions on his face was like watching a kid in a candy shop. Which reminded me that we'd definitely have to stop at Honeydukes before heading back to school. Currently Delson was checking out a shelf stock full of dungbombs.

"I'm surprised the store's so quiet today," said Delson as he looked around noticing only a couple of third years and a fifth year, "Wonder where Fred and George are."

"Fred and George?" I asked a little anxious.

"Yeah," he said still focusing all of his attention on the dungbombs, "Their usually here by now. You know them personally?"

"We've met."

Delson smiled, "They're a humorous pair, eh?"

"They're the funniest guys I've ever met," I grinned remembering the night of detention I had to serve with them.

Delson went up to the register to pay for his dungbombs that took him so long to decide upon and I was over by the door waiting impatiently. I needed to stock up on sugarquills and the day wasn't getting any brighter. I checked my watch noting it was somewhere around five o'clock, my watch was never right on time. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see who it was.

"Oh my -" I squeaked.

"Hello to you too Charlene," his voice was smooth and he had one of his brilliant smirks working it's magic on me.

"H-hi, Oliver," I could feel a blush coming on. I shouldn't be here talking to him.

He removed his hand from my shoulder, "What are you doing in Zonko's, you don't seem like the type."

What was that supposed to mean? "I'm here with Delson, he needed to get something."

"Oh," he frowned a bit and his voice became softer, "Well, then I guess I should let -"

"Aye Oliver!" Delson came around, bag in hand, and gave Oliver a hearty pat on the arm, I groaned. "Are you prepared to demolish Slytherin in the next quidditch game? All that's good in the world depends on it!"

Oliver smiled half-heartedly, "There's no guarantees, but for now let's just say they won't leave the pitch celebrating."

"Just what I'd like to hear," Deleon said beaming as I stood there just smiling up at the two of them. It was pretty clear to me that Oliver was slightly uncomfortable while Deleon was oblivious to all the hostility.

"Goodness," I blurted, "It's getting dark. I, I uhm have to go to Honeydukes before going back to school. So I'll just leave you two boys here to chat. Goodbye Oliver."

They both just stared at me like I was some sort of transfiguration experiment gone wrong as I walked out of the store. Moments later I was joined by Delson who looked like he had ran just to catch up with me. He didn't say anything just kept walking and I didn't say anything back. What was I supposed to say?

As soon as we entered Honeydukes I glared at him, "What's wrong with you," I snapped, "You know that I can't be seen talking to him."

Delson sighed and shook his head, "You're the one who was talking to him first. You act like he's the plague or something."

"I was trying to get rid of him! It's just a little … difficult. He practically is the plague to me! I don't want those rumors resurfacing, now do I?"

"Sure, sure you were trying to get rid of him. My dearest, dearest Char," he said patting the top of my head which greatly annoyed me, "Why to do you care so much about what others think?"

I thought for a moment, why did I care so much? "Because they won't shut their mouths up otherwise."

"Ahh," Delson said dreamily and moved over to a shelf full of assorted candies, "But they're going to talk even if your not seen talking to him. All I'm saying is give the guy a chance. What's the worst that could happen?"

"He'll turn me down and then I'll be the butt of the joke for the rest of my life," I said quickly not thinking about it.

"Then," he hesitated before going on, "We can proclaim him a jerk and then I can beat him to bits."

I laughed, "Sure, I don't think I'll ever be able to imagine that."

"Are you trying to call me a weakling?"

"No," I said smiling, "Just peace keeping."

"So, how was that one boy?"

Amber looked at me her fork midway between her plate and her mouth, "You mean, Brett?"

"Oh so that's his name," I said in between spoonfuls of pudding.

"Yes," she replied, "He's quite the gentleman too."

"Woah looks like you've found yourself a catch."

She glanced over at Delson who was poking at some sort of pastry with his fork vengefully, "Yeah, yeah I guess."

After the Halloween feast me and Amber were in the common room sprawled out on the floor reading various textbooks and trying to finish some last minute homework. Then out of nowhere Professor Flitwick is rushing out of the portrait hole wand in hand looking like he was prepared for battle. He rushed up into the dormitories and came back down with hoards of students all seriously confused. Escorting us all out, he explained that Dumbledore has requested for all students to be in the Great Hall urgency in his voice.

We entered the Great Hall noticing the other students from Gryffindor and Huffleppuff were already standing around all in an awed state. Slytherin was behind us waiting to gain access into the Great Hall. Once we had all managed to get in, Dumbledore spoke.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," at this point Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were securing the doors of the hall shut, "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately, send word with one of the ghosts," that last bit he directed towards Percy who was the Head Boy and looking exceptionally honored.

But before leaving the hall Dumbledore halted, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing … ," He waved his wand in one smooth stroke and the tables stood themselves up against the walls and with another fair stroke hundreds of purple sleeping bags were laid about on the floor.

"You won't believe what just happened," Desi came rushing over, "Sirius Black is in the castle!"

All the color drained from my face, "You're kidding right? There's no way the Sirius Black could've gotten into the castle!"

"I swear on the behalf of my family that he's been here! He tore up the Fat Lady's portrait."

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" Percy shouted trying to get his point heard through the noise of chatter, "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

I stood there my mouth gapping as Desi was being led away by one of her friends to get sleeping arrangements straight. Amber came by and tugged at my arm, "C'mon we're waiting for you."

After getting into my oddly comfy sleeping bag in between Delson and Amber I pondered how on earth Sirius Black could've gotten into the school, "Who's the Fat Lady?" I mumbled laying on my back.

"You really need to do some exploring," Amber said dully, I laughed if only she knew what I had been doing those long nights after my whole rumor business.

Good thing Delson was there, he's the only one that cares explaining things to me, "She's the lady that guards the Gryffindor portrait hole. So I guess we should be saying she's the portrait that guards the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, but then doesn't that mean that she also guards the dormitories? I mean there is only one entrance, supposedly, and I don't see how anyone else can get in besides through there. Unless of course -"

"Delson," Amber whispered sharply, "We don't need that detailed of an explanation."

"Sorry 'bout that," he murmured , "Got a little carried away."

The candles snuffed out and I looked up into the enchanted starry sky. Many people were still whispering their theories and gossip as I slowly drifted into a less than calming sleep. The thought of Sirius Black, crazed murderer, still in the castle and trying to enter the hall were he could rejoice in the killing of well over a hundred students still intact in my mind. Dreams were unpleasant that night.


	6. Not A Complete Victory

_Disclaimer: If something seems familiar I don't own it._

**(A/N: Lost internet connection for awhile, but I finally have all the chapters outlined so I now know how the stories going to end up. I greatly dislike this chapter. I think it's way too rushed, inaccurate, and just poorly writen, but I'm still keeping with the story. Hopefully, my computer will be nice to me and I'll have chapters 7-9 up all at once within the next few days. Thanks for the reviews.)**

**Chapter Six, "Not A Complete Victory"**

The window showed me a view of gloomy clouds and sprinkles of rain as I stared out at the school grounds. Weather lately had been horrible, thunderstorms and hurricane type winds one minute, light rain and forming clouds the next. My best friends were in some sort of war or something. Delson had become considerably grumpy as the new quidditch season approached since he had practices often on nights when the rain was heavy. To add more annoyance to his agenda, Amber was continuing her relationship with Brett who wasn't really treating her like an equal, but more like arm candy.

My half-written essay was smudged and scribbled on due to my lack of focus and sleep, which all could be blamed on my wondering mind. I couldn't stop over analyzing things. After the Sirius incident theories were spreading throughout the school like an epidemic about how he could've possibly gotten in and out, since there was no sight of him after the search. Then a lot of my scheming was dwelled in finding out ways to get Delson and Amber to go out with each other instead of flirting with the dimwits they were currently choosing and of course there was Oliver. Just when I thought I had forgotten about him, he pops back in my mind. But now things seemed different.

If Delson was with me Oliver would be downcast and just say a hello every once in awhile, but if I was with Amber or anyone else for that matter he would come up and strike an interesting conversation. Amber kept telling me that this meant he was smitten, but I kept telling myself that this meant he was feeling pity towards me.

"Guess what?"

"What Delson?" I said thoughts drifting away.

"Gryffindor's playing us, not Slytherin."

I raised a brow trying to piece together what he was saying, "Us as in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?"

"Hufflepuff you ninny," he grinned.

"How come Slytherin's not playing them?"

He shrugged, "All I know is that Slytherin can't play because something about an injured player."

"So," he added, "Who are you going to be rooting for?"

"You, of course," I didn't dare look him in the eye.

He just patted me on the back as we walked to Muggle Studies. I didn't know if I would really be like that during the game. Quidditch was obviously such an important game to both Delson and Oliver, but I had known Delson for practically ever. Didn't I owe him something? Why was I even thinking this? I never cared about quidditch before, why start now?

That confusion followed me around for the next couple of days until the day of the match finally arrived. Although no one would admit it there was obvious tension between all of the houses, or at least between the teams. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins had anger between the two and then there was Hufflepuff who just thought of it as another game. Ravenclaw, well they didn't really care what happened, but I did.

Oliver was walking in my direction a grim look on his face. Exactly what Delson was looking like. They were both in their last year and both probably hoping to win the cup. I already knew that they played well, Delson as a chaser, Oliver as a keeper. I glanced around to make sure Delson wasn't anywhere to be seen and then walked up to Oliver.

"Good luck in today's game."

He just stared at me, "Sure, thanks," and then he rushed off.

Part of me was like, what the hell, and then the other part was sort of disappointed. I mean I just wished him luck and he totally blows me off. But I quickly pushed those thoughts aside because I knew he was trying his hardest to win this year and of course that would cause him to be irritable at times. No matter how hard I tried though, I still couldn't stop thinking about how Delson would've never done that to me.

It was raining harder than it had on any other day as I made my way through the crowded seating. Amber sat next to me wearing a little GO HUFFLEPUFF! pin that she had made awhile ago. I tried to stay neutral during the game wearing nothing that would signify I was cheering for either team. Looking out, I couldn't see much of the actual game. Just the little yellow and scarlet blobs that were flying around dodging this and that, making goals. This weather was just horrible.

"Can you see much?" I nearly shouted at Amber who was sitting right next to me.

"Blind as a bat," she squinted out into the distance.

"Terrible, terrible weather," Bradley muttered somewhere behind me.

I turned around giving up on viewing the game. The row behind me was filled with all the friends who I haven't been seeing much of. I grinned noticing the arrangement of physically different people. Bradley, Sony, Leah, and Johanna near the end talking to a bunch of other sixth years. Then I realized how often I had shrugged them off over the weeks and felt bad for treating them so poorly. They were my real friends after all.

Bradley saw me staring, "Hey long time no see, literally."

I smirked uncomfortably, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I've been, stressed, lately."

"No problem, it's okay."

"I still feel guilty though for how I've been treating you all."

He patted my shoulder, "Like I said, it's okay. We sort of have a clue about what you've been going through, so we figured you needed some time just to yourself."

I just smiled meekly and turned around to put my concentration back on the game, but there seemed to be some sort of problem out in the pitch. Thankfully, I wasn't the only one trying to see what was going on. It was difficult to see what was making its way onto the field below, it was like a black mass moving on the ground. Then a few people gasped and cried out, I tried to look for the cause when I saw them. One of the players, Gryffindor I'm assuming due to the scarlet robes, was falling down to the ground while his broom was swiftly taken by the wind.

Everyone was in suspense as the boy came accelerating down, gaining more and more speed as he fell. If he were to hit the ground there's no doubt in my mind that he'd shatter every bone in his body if he didn't die. But before he even reached the sodden earth Dumbledore came to his rescue, making it so he slowly made contact with the ground. Everything past that point was all a blur, it turns out the player was Harry Potter! He was taken away to the hospital wing, but in all the bustle of his falling Cedric Diggory managed to catch the snitch before he even realized what was going on.

There was a mix of emotions surging through the place. No one really knew what to do after that. Hufflepuff was announced the winner although it looked like Cedric was trying to discourage that and soon other Hufflepuffs started towards their team to go congratulate them.

"C'mon," said Amber grabbing my arm, "Let's go see Delson."

I sighed and followed her through the crowd. When we finally got through the mass of people and found Delson he didn't look too happy. It was like he was disappointed, hurt, and slightly cheerful all at the same time. Amber just ignored his look and went right up to him like always.

"Stunning job, Delson."

He smirked, but it wasn't his signature kind, "Y-yeah thanks."

I didn't say anything. Most of the Hufflepuff team looked a little less happier than they should be and I'm only assuming that was based on the circumstances of their win. Delson didn't mind my silence because I had a feeling he didn't even want to talk about the game. My eyes wandered and I caught sight of Oliver. I felt bad. It's not like I made Harry fall off his broom or anything, but I don't know, I just felt bad for him. He looked absolutely distraught as he stalked off in the direction of the changing rooms.

"I'm going to be back," I slipped away before anyone could noticed I had spoken up in the first place.

I ran to catch up with him, "Oliver!"

He stopped and turned around, when I had finally caught up with him I noticed he was glaring, "What do you want?"

Ouch, that tone was stinging, "I just wanted to say it was a good game. Don't think this is how all the others are going to turn out. You did great," I said softly.

He chuckled a bit, but it wasn't the nice, light-hearted kind, "Are you kidding me? That was a horrible game! This fucking ridiculous weather, unprepared to play Hufflepuff, and one of my most talented players get injured? If that's your idea of a good game then I don't want to know what a bad ones like."

He walked off even angrier than before muttering words that I know were probably directed towards me. I sort of just stood there in shock trying to process everything he had said. Why is it that everything I say is wrong? My eyes were stinging with unshed tears and I sort of felt like collapsing or something. No one had ever yelled at me like that before. It was definitely a new feeling.

I was standing there for about a good ten minutes before I felt someone's arm wrap around my shoulders, but I stepped away from them. At the moment I couldn't stand any human interaction not to mention physical contact. I wiped the tears that managed to slip away from the corners of my eyes and walked away. All I needed right now was to be alone.

"Thanks for wishing me luck too," a familiar voice called out sarcastically.

I cringed, it was Delson. I guess that meant he had found out.


	7. Cold Shoulders & Hesitant Apologies

_Disclaimer: If something seems familiar I don't own it._

**(A/N: And the story continues and maybe my writing skills are better this time around. I know chapters eight and nine should've been up at the same time with this one, but I don't want to leave this sitting in my folders just because I said they'd all be up simultaneously. Many time period skips in this one.)**

**Chapter Seven, "Cold Shoulders & Hesitant Apologies"**

When I was little I remember reading something my aunt had left on the table about teens and hormones. I didn't understand a word of it, but I think I'm seeing the whole point now. This whole year was barely halfway through and I had already experienced a tragedy, a triumph, and a fight. Well, maybe I am over-exaggerating a bit, but still, life was crazy.

Muggle Studies became unbearably boring since I no longer had Delson to talk to. Of course we still sat next to each other due to seating charts, but it was sad how we still acted as if the other wasn't really there. According to Amber, the reason he was mad at me was because he thinks that I'm giving up our friendship just to be on better terms with Oliver, which might I add is ridiculous. You have to admit that when a person is mad at you for the silliest reason you have to be sort of mad back, and so I was.

"That'll be all for today class," the professor droned on, "Don't forget that your essays are due tomorrow. One foot on what muggle career would you choose and why."

Everyone proceeded to exit the classroom as I swiftly squeezed my way out of the crowd. Delson swiped past me rushing off like he actually had to be somewhere important. Pfft, yeah right. I kept a steady pace as I walked to Transfiguration, the last thing I needed was for Professor McGonagal to punish me for being late to her class again.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned around, it was Oliver.

"What do you want," I said coldly, he had blown me off the last time I tried to be nice.

He quirked a brow and I couldn't help but melt slightly inside, "I see your in a good mood."

I didn't smile, but I wasn't frowning so much either, "Yeah, thanks to you and Delson."

"Oh," he frowned a bit, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I -er- hurt your feelings the last time we talked."

"We weren't talking," I admit I wanted to make him feel a little more guilty, "You were yelling and I was trying to talk."

"Look," he said sounding hopeless, "I said I was sorry. I apologized! How come you can't just forgive me?"

I wanted to scream at him, but instead I replied calmly, "Because you can say sorry all you want, but how do I know that your being sincere? I used to think that you were a great guy, but after what happened at the game I don't know what to think. I appreciate you trying to be nice and apologizing for yelling at me, but I tried to make you feel better after the game and you completely blew me off just like when I wished you luck," my voice rose, "I tried to be nice, but you didn't accept it. That's the last time I try that for you, Oliver Wood. Now if you don't mind I have to go, I'm going to be late for Transfiguration now."

I walked off even angrier than I had been the whole day. I just wanted to go to some secluded spot in the Forbidden Forest and scream my lungs out. All of this was so frustrating. I had a friend who was mad at me over a boy who turned out to not be the boy of my dreams, but a jerk, and to top it all off when I entered the classroom Professor McGonagal was giving me a very dirty look. Great, things were just dandy.

* * *

My appetite was lost somewhere around dinner time and I just sat there poking at some roast potatoes while Amber munched happily on hers. I hadn't talked to her much about the whole boy situation and I didn't plan, because knowing Amber she'd just tell me to forget about Oliver and stay true to Delson. But I don't think I can just forget Oliver like that, even if I was mad.

"Your thinking to hard, Char," she said her mouth stuffed.

"And your talking with your mouth full," I retorted.

She swallowed the chewed food, "My, my, someone's cranky."

I took a small bite, "Yeah, Delson."

"Really," she sighed, "The last time I checked it was you and I checked about," she took a look at her watch, "Thirty-five seconds ago."

I ignored her and continued stabbing at my potatoes.

That night it was difficult to fall asleep. I checked the clock, 1 am, at this rate I would never get enough hours of sleep to be well coordinated for class. I snuggled into the blankets more and cursed the stone walls for not keeping the cold out. My feet were practically frozen and everybody knows it's ten times harder to go to bed with chilly feet.

* * *

My night of fitful slumber caused me to be very rash and looking rather dreadful the next day. I was sure that my hair was everywhere even in an elastic band and the bags under my eyes were hideous. Snape was being a total ass and wouldn't stop nagging me for not coming to class on time. So, he paired me up with Percy who seemed to want to work with Penelope.

Honestly, I had no clue what we were working on. All I do know is that it was slimy green and bubbling fiercely. I looked over at Percy who was engrossed in the textbook checking to make sure everything was done right.

"Are you sure it's supposed to look like this," I inquired.

"Yes, yes. I've checked three times already," he looked slightly unsure though.

"Okay," I drawled.

Percy was obviously trying to impress Penelope, who was sitting at the table next to us working with none other than Oliver. I tried to ignore him through most of the lesson, but couldn't help but take a few quick glances. I turned around to get another good look and realized he was flirting with her! He looked up at me, but his previous smile was replaced with a slight frown. I turned away.

"So, what do we do next," I looked at Percy who was also spying in on Oliver and Penelope.

"What," he said, "Sorry, I got lost in thought for a moment."

"Sure," I said raising a brow, "Lost in thought just like me."

He smirked and for once I believed Percy Weasley could take a joke. I also noticed I would have one busy week.

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning when I noticed the envelope sticking out from under my pillow. I sat on my bed and took it in my damp hands still wet from my morning shower. It was addressed to, the girl who tried to be nice, from, the worst bloke ever. I smiled knowing who it had come from. I opened the envelope and out fell a letter.

_Dear Charlene,_

_I know that no matter how many times I say sorry it will probably do no good towards how you perceive me. Remember when you said that was the last time you'd try being nice to me? Well, I hope you change your mind, and if you don't I don't care … too much. I still want to talk to you about it. Meet me at the pitch around noon on Saturday. I'll be waiting. I just hope you show._

_Sincerely (and I really mean it!),  
Oliver_

I checked the time, 11:30 a.m., I'd have to get ready soon if I planned on being there on time. I threw on some casual clothes and took a brush to my hair tying it up in a pony tail. The last thing I grabbed before heading out of the dorm was my warm, zip-up jacket it was cold after all.

I pulled it on as soon as I got outside. The cold was nipping at my nose and I knew it would be red by the time I reached the pitch, but I didn't care much. Who was I trying to impress? No one, exactly. When I first set foot in the pitch I was a little disappointed. I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Looking for me," Oliver smiled as he took my hand in his. I was surprised I didn't flinch at his touch.

"Why else would I be here?"

He shrugged, "Maybe because you love quidditch so much you like to imagine that an actual game is being played when its not."

I rolled my eyes, "You already know how much I love quidditch, or at least how much I know about it."

He found a spot to sit not too high up and patted the seat next to him, "Sit, please. About that, like I said I'm sorry."

I sat down making sure to keep a good distance, "I don't believe you."

He sighed as we both stared out into the empty pitch, "How many times do I have to say it before you do?"

"I already told you," I said thoughtfully, "How do I know it's sincere?"

"Why don't you believe me," he said stressing it a bit.

"It's too difficult to explain."

He turned to look at me, "I'm here. Explain now."

I sighed, "To tell you the truth, I'm sort of scared to admit anything right now. So I'd rather tell you about it when I'm ready. I mean I barely know you."

"Not true," he cheered up, "To barely know means to only know who a person is by their name and you know way more than that about me."

"My definition is different," I took a deep breath, "Oliver Wood, Gryffindor quidditch captain, considerably bright despite your jock appearance, and you want to play professionally for Puddlemere United. Really, is that knowing a person? And what do you know about me? Nothing."

He too, took a deep breath, "Charlene Drutt, brilliant when she wants to be Ravenclaw, takes Muggle Studies even though she's well aware about muggle life, favorite color's sea green, has two sisters both are younger, and wants a kitten but her parents won't let her have one. If I'm correct, and I think I am, I know more about you than you know about me."

"So …," I said shocked that he knew that much about me.

"So, will you please tell me what's bothering you," he looked at me pleadingly.

"Why is that so important," I nearly shouted.

"Because," he said softly, "I like you."

At that moment I had a feeling that he just turned back into the boy of my dreams.


	8. The Not Date

_Disclaimer: if something seems familiar I don't own it._

**(A/N: I'm really starting to freak out about finishing this, so I think I'm going to write a chapter a day. Once I finish this fic, I'll work on a couple of chapters of my Ron one and then it's off to Paris to visit relatives. So yeah, just enjoy the story, no matter how lame (if it is). Thank you so much for the reviews, they really help me write more. I'm just sorry that I can't individually thank you, I'm busy to the max. Didn't get a chance to read through this so I hope there's no mistakes! Enjoy.)**

**Chapter Eight, "The Not Date"**

You could say life after Oliver admitted to liking me was grand, but not the I-could-die-happy-now grand more like a sense of relief. No, me and him did not run off into the sunset holding hands or any of that crap, but we did decide to be friends first rather than start dating each other immediately. Although rumors were once again spreading like wild fire throughout the school they were less hurtful this time around.

So what were we now? I have no clue. We considered ourselves "good friends" while everyone else labeled us as "a couple", which I didn't understand since we were definitely not at all lovey-dovey . We talked in between classes and hung out every once in awhile, things that friends do, but nobody else seemed to have gotten it.

Oliver introduced me to his circle of friends and in no time at all he had met all of mine too. Everyone got along well enough, but I found myself talking to Oliver's friends more than my own. Delson got over being angry at me and formed quite a close friendship with Oliver, which was nice for me. My best guy friend and the guy I like being friends, perfect.

What we called "our time" consisted of us sitting at the pitch, in the same spot where he confessed to liking me in the first place, and just talking. Today the sun was shinning out against the fluffy, white clouds, but it was still very cold. I adjusted my scarf tighter around my neck as Oliver spoke.

"So what I'm trying to ask you is will you accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Hmmm," I said thinking about what to say, I would very much like to, but would that somehow strengthen everyone's decision that we are together? "How about this," I said as he turned and gave me a questioning look, "If I plan to go with you we can meet at the Three Broomsticks around two, but if I'm not there you can go do whatever you please. But if I don't show up please don't be totally furious at me."

He looked at me slightly disappointed, "Fine, but why do you always do that to me?"

"Do what?"

"You know," he said sighing, "You never give me specific answers. One day I would like you to give me a direct explanation about something."

I grinned, "One day, but not today, or tomorrow, or any time soon."

"Yeah, yeah," he said nonchalantly, "I get the point. You just like to torture me."

"Of course, Ollie Wollie. I love it when your all distress looking like that." I said pinching his cheek.

"Don't call me that," he retorted.

"Awww," I said mocking concern, "Am I hurting Ollie Wollie's feelings now? Dear me! I'm sorry."

He rolled his eyes playfully, "Forgiven."

"Good. I don't think I can stand another person being mad at me."

"No one should ever be mad at you," he said quietly.

I smiled, he was so cute sometimes, so I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. I know this may seem really naïve, but it was the most that we'd ever done physically and it was nice. No, more than nice, it was amazing. Sometimes I couldn't believe how Oliver made me feel. I mean, I could just be leaning on him and feel so warm and secure or whenever he gave me a hug it would make me happy no matter what. He was starting to make this one of the best years of my life. I noticed him blushing and laughed, but I can't lie, I was blushing back.

So here it was, the day of me and Oliver's not-date, or what I told Amber it was. It's not a date, It's not a date, I kept telling myself, but everyone I talked to asked me if I planned on going with Oliver on a date. So was I the only person who thought it wasn't a date? Of course not, Oliver was sure to agree with me.

I arrived at The Three Broomsticks around 1:50 and peeked in to see if he was waiting for me inside. When I noticed he wasn't anywhere in there, I stood outside and waited for him to show up. He should be waiting for me, but that's what I get for being early. I was just scared if I came late he'd leave before I could show up and that's something I didn't want to happen.

"So, you did decide to show up," said a familiar voice.

I turned around and hugged him standing on the tip of my toes, Oliver was a great deal taller than me, "I didn't want to see you trudging around school depressed if I hadn't come."

"Sure," he said unconvinced, "I know you just wanted the free drinks."

"Please," I said blatantly, "I didn't hear anything about free drinks yesterday and besides I prefer paying for myself."

"If that's what you want," he said taking my hand as we walked off down the road.

We had been walking for a big portion of the time at Hogsmeade when we decided to take a break somewhere and get a drink. After buying each other a quill at Dervish and Banges, Oliver mentioned he new the perfect place to go to that wasn't as far off as The Three Broomsticks. We walked up to the side of the road where there seemed to be a little café of some sort. I looked into the windows and noticed some familiar lace trimmed table covers and heart engraved sugar bowls.

"Madame Puddifoot's," I exclaimed, "You brought us to Madame Puddifoot's of all places!"

He shrugged, "I don't see what's wrong with it. C'mon it's closer than walking all the way back to The Three Broomsticks and I've heard it's nice in there."

I shook my head, but entered the place with him anyways. We found an empty table to sit at near one of the windows. I felt extremely uncomfortable. There were couples everywhere! Couples holding hands, couples snogging, couples looking lovingly at one another, you get the idea.

"Oliver, It's nice to see you here again, dear," said a short lady with her hair tied in a bun.

"It's nice to see you too, Madame Puddifoot, I hope you've been doing well," Oliver said smiling brightly.

"Oh, I've been fine, but what can I get you two lovely children?"

"I'll have a coffee please, and my lady friend here will have a," he looked at me and hesitated.

"Some tea, please," I said sweetly.

"Well, now, this one has manners," Madame Puddifoot said matter-of-factly, "Hold on to her Oliver. I'll be back with your drinks in a minute."

"You don't use that tone with me," Oliver said.

"Because you don't deserve it yet," I replied smirking.

"You love playing hard to get, don't you?"

"Yes, Oliver," I said sounding serious, "I want to make sure you earn my undying devotion."

"Just making sure."

We talked about classes until Madame Puddifoot came with our drinks. After saying thank you, we then discussed why I put too much sugar in my tea thanks to Oliver who couldn't get over the fact that I enjoy tea more than coffee in the first place.

"You don't drink coffee at all," he said in disbelief.

"No, I don't drink-"

"What," said Oliver since I completely stopped talking and was staring off behind him.

They were here and the craziest thing about it was that they were here as, as a couple. There they were sitting about two tables away holding hands and leaning in to kiss each other, Amber and Delson. My mouth was gaped open. Amber told me she would be seeing Bret today and Delson told me he had a date with some girl from Hufflepuff. They lied to me!

I got up quickly, "Oliver we have to go, now," I stammered grabbing his arm and carrying him out as he tossed some coins on the table looking utterly confused.

"Why are we leaving so soon," he blurted as I dragged him down the road.

"It's … I just need to leave here," I said breathlessly.

"Please tell me," he begged.

"They were in there! They lied to me! Oh my goodness," I babbled on thinking about how often the two said they weren't with each other, "They tell me the same thing all the time. Does this mean they've been together for awhile?"

My incoherent rambling was causing people to give us funny looks, "Who are you talking about," asked Oliver quite concerned.

"Amber and Delson," I shouted.

He look taken aback, "You mean they're … dating?"

"I'm only assuming here," I said loudly, "I mean they were in Madame Puddifoot's snogging the life out of each other!"

Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating a tad, but Oliver understood nonetheless, "Your mad 'cause they didn't tell you, huh?"

"I'm not mad," I said simply, "I'm shocked!"

"Mmhmmm," he murmured.

So after ranting a bit and letting all my frustrations and assumptions out Oliver took my hand and we made our way back to Hogwarts. Man, I thought, I'm going to have to get this boy a very good present for Christmas. He deserves it.

I loosened up as I saw how some of the kids reacted as me and him walked down the road hand in hand. By tomorrow everyone would probably label us a couple for sure, but for some reason I really didn't care. Maybe being with Oliver wouldn't be so bad, but I wasn't going to ask him out anytime soon.


	9. Compliments of Christmas

_Disclaimer: if something seems familiar I don't own it._

**(A/N: Eh, sorry for the long delay. I don't write well when I'm sulky. Thanks for the reviews they really are the only thing that keep me writing sometimes. So yeah, I hope this chapter isn't too lame considering I'm not in the happiest of moods at the moment.)**

**Chapter Nine, "Compliments of Christmas"**

There was a freezing breeze as we sat down for the usual 'us time'. Today's discussion: Christmas break. "So your leaving for the holidays, eh," Oliver asked.

"According to my father, yes."

"Good," he replied, "I have to go back home too."

"You shouldn't care if I was staying," I said somberly.

He looked at me and smiled, the one that made my heart flutter, "I don't know. I just like the idea of you leaving too more than you staying here all by yourself."

"And what do you mean I shouldn't care," he added, "I care, lots."

"Oh Oliver, don't be so charismatic."

"Oh Char, don't be so sarcastic."

"You love my sarcasm. That's why your still my friend."

He scoffed, "Yeah, and you love me for my charisma."

I do Oliver, I thought, I do.

"So," he continued, "Are you going to write to me or not?"

"Wow, Ollie Wollie, a little brash there."

"Well, are you?"

I thought for a minute, "If I have time. You'll see."

"It's true then."

"What's true," I asked curiously.

"Your never going to give me a straight answer."

"Correct you are. Here," I handed him the medium sized gift bag I had placed his Christmas present in, "I did put a spell on the bag so I wouldn't recommend you opening it any time before Christmas."

"Awww thanks," he said giving me a firm hug, "I wonder what's in it."

"I hope you'll like it."

"I'll like it no matter what, even if does try to attack me," he said probably referring to the spell I had put on the bag.

I just smiled blankly as one thought passed through my mind. Boy, does he smell nice.

I sat up in my bed expecting light to blind my eyes and the sweet, yet sometimes annoying voice of Amber to be calling for me to wake up. But instead I was adjusting my vision to the dimness and all the noise was peaceful. I could hear faint classical music somewhere below me and then it hit me. I was home.

I ran downstairs and I entered the kitchen with an orchestral rendition of Für Elise greeting me along with the not so welcoming view of my Mum's backside, I cringed. She was opening the oven to check on some scones that she had put in earlier. It was her dream to own a bakery, but then my sisters were born practically one after the other and pregnancy put a damper on her goals of opening a shop.

"Good morning, dear," she said placing the fresh baked goods on a platter and placing it on the center of the dinning table, "You've got loads of packages in the living room. I think they're from your friends."

My breath caught in my throat, maybe one was from Oliver, "Can I open them now?"

"I don't see why you can't. It is Christmas after all. In fact, it'd be better if you opened the ones from your friends so your sisters won't get upset when they wake up and see all your gifts."

"Okay," I said slowly retreating from the kitchen, "I'm not that hungry,"

"Not so fast," Mum said quickly, "At least take one."

I sighed and grabbed one of the scones with a napkin then rushed off into the living room. A pile of packages wrapped in plain brown paper were splayed onto the end of the couch. After placing the unwanted scone on the coffee table I sat down in front of the couch and took the nearest package carefully peeling off the paper.

A little white, squared off boxed fell into my hands. I gasped as I opened the lid, a pair of beautiful emerald chandelier earrings laid on top of a thin layer of cotton. Underneath the cotton was a small card, the gift was from Delson. For every year that I've known him he's gotten me the same thing over and over, socks. So this was definitely a step up. If he sent me this, I wonder what he sent Amber.

Amber's present for me was not in the pile because she only lived down the street, so she usually came over to my house or I went to hers for awhile. Overall, I got a scarf from Leah, cards and candy from the rest of my friends, joke shop stuff from Fred and George, and some more cards and candy.

I headed to my room to put all my gifts away when I heard the front door open and the over excited voice of one of my cousins. Every year we had a Christmas party. This year my parents decided to invite some of their friends too. Great.

After putting my presents away and securely locking my room door I casually walked downstairs and was able to avoid my Aunt Celeste who loved reminding me how short I was compared to the rest of the family. Once in the living room I grabbed a random book, took a seat, and pretended to read while I really waited for the time to pass.

A handful of brooding hours later and 10 more guests including Amber and her mum, I was finally in the mood for a little conversation. I found Amber sitting at the kitchen table idly drumming her fingers on the table. From across the room I motioned her to follow me. My relatives were all still there and probably anxious to see "how much I've grown".

"Why aren't you downstairs," Amber questioned me when we entered my room.

"Yeah," I replied smugly, "And have all my relatives gawk at my shortness?"

"Just a question," she said throwing her hands back in defense.

"So what did Delson get you for Christmas?"

She shrugged, "Nothing really, just socks."

I laughed, "He did not give you just socks. He gave me earrings and I'm only going to guess he gave you something extravagant. You are going out with him after all."

She turned to look at me sharply, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not dumb," I said calmly, "I saw you two at Madame Puddifoot's."

"Oh, that. It wasn't anything really. We were just there to hang out and what were you doing there anyways?"

"Don't change the subject," I snapped, "You two were all over each other when did you plan on telling me? After the marriage or before the pregnancy?"

"It's nothing like that," she said hurriedly, "First off, I do not want to have a kid with Delson. Have you seen the way he acts? That'd be like having to take care of two kids and secondly, we're no were near marriage. Please, that's the last thing on our minds."

"Well then, what would you call your relationship with him," I asked discreetly.

"Friends with benefits, I suppose?"

I cringed, "Ewww, I don't want to know about that."

She laughed, "So back to my question. How'd you know we were there?"

"Oliver took me," the words slipped out quicker than I would have hoped.

"Such a hypocrite," she rolled her eyes playfully.

"How am I a hypocrite," I defended myself, "You're the one always going on about how me and Oliver are a couple so it wouldn't have been the least bit surprising if you had saw me at Madam Puddifoot's with him!"

"Me and Delson posed as friends," she explained, "But were a couple in disguise and then here you are claiming that you and Oliver are just friends and out of all the places in Hogsmeade you two end up in Madam Puddifoot's sharing a drink and probably more."

She had me stumped, "No, it was just a drink."

A grin lit up on her face, "Sure. Let's go downstairs I'm thirsty."

We raced downstairs and into the kitchen were a number of adults I didn't know had gathered. My parents were walking around the room talking about this and that. Amber took a glass of apple cider when my father caught up with us just as we were about to walk up the stairs.

"Charlene, dear, you should be down here entertaining our guests. Not hiding in your room with Amber."

I groaned, "Dad, there's no one here for me to entertain. All of these people are your friends."

He shook his head, "There's a boy your age out on the porch. He seems bored, go make friends with him. I'm sure Amber won't have any problem with that."

I smirked, my parents knew about Amber's boy crazy tendencies, "Fine, but if he's a jerk I'm going back up to my room."

My dad let out a hopeless sigh, "If you must," he said while shooing us out of the house.

Me and Amber slipped into our flip flops despite the freezing weather and opened the front door. It was a little dark outside and the first sign of early stars were present. The sun was barely visible over the horizon. Evenings like these were just so beautiful. I buttoned up my sweater and stuck my hands in the pockets, I could see Amber do the same out of the corner of my eye.

The boy was sitting on other side of the porch were one of those swing benches sat. I loved that thing, we had gotten it put in when I was nine. We approached him and I gasped as the faint glow of the setting sun fell upon his face. It wasn't just some random boy I had never met.

"Oliver," me and Amber screamed in unison.

He looked at us startled, "Char? And … Amber? What are you two doing here?"

"I live here," I said staring at him in shock.

"And I live down the street," Amber chided in equally shocked.

"So it's your parents who're throwing the party," he said confused.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"Wow," was all he said.

"I think I hear my mum calling me," Amber said nudging me in the side and retreated back into the house.

I was still standing there a little rigid, "Uhmmm …"

"Uh, would you like to sit down," Oliver asked politely, "This is your house."

I laughed nervously and took a seat next to him, "So, what a coincidence, eh?"

He grinned, "Yeah, I wasn't going to come, but I'm glad I did."

"I'm glad you came."

I can't even begin how to explain how uncomfortable I was at that moment. My heart felt as if it was going to explode and the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. Oliver was ignorant towards my discomfort and scooted in closer to me. Oh, how I would kill Amber for this later.

"Have you opened your gift yet," I questioned randomly

"No, you said not to open it until Christmas and I'm here, not at home. You'll be getting your present sometime tomorrow."

Some more random drabble from me, "That'll be a nice surprise. Thanks."

"Your welcome, so how has your Christmas been so far," he said.

"Okay, I guess. Yours?"

He shrugged, "The same as usual, but this is a nice change."

"What do you mean by 'this'?"

He turned to look at me, "You."

I looked up at him, "Sure about that?"

He smiled, "Positive."

Fireworks must've been in the background somewhere because this felt explosive to me. He leaned in, I leaned in and for some amazing reason our lips touched sending a chill of electricity down my spine. I really didn't think about the next sequence of events, but for some reason my body was screaming for this to happen.

One of his hands reached for mine and there it stayed so fragile in his gentle grip. My free hand moved up and was placed softly on his cheek drawing him closer to me. This could've been heaven and I wouldn't have known. He pulled away a few inches breaking the kiss.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered.

I was barely able to reply, "Merry Christmas."

Just when I was leaning in for the second time my mum comes busting through the front door a cheery look on her face holding a cake cutter. Me and Oliver flung ourselves to opposite sides of the swinging bench as soon as we heard the enthusiastic voice of my mum.

"Cake," she said raising a stern brow at me and then smiling happily towards Oliver.

We followed her into the house and everyone seemed to be staring at us. My cheeks were probably the most red they've ever been and when I turned around to look at Oliver he was blushing slightly and looking quietly at the floor. One second of awkward silence later the adults started up conversation amongst each other while Oliver and I took a seat next to Amber on the couch.

"By the look on your faces and the one your mum had when she stepped inside I'd say she caught you doing something a little over the G rating," she said in a scandalous tone.

"I'll tell you later," I said dreamily.


	10. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

_Disclaimer: if something seems familiar I don't own it._

**(A/N: Wow, it's been two years. So long that I read my own story and it was like someone else wrote it and not me. My writing style has changed since then, I'm more cryptic now, but for the sake of the storyline I'll keep it less confusing. I hope. I plan on writing more, at least a chapter a week. Whatever school allows me. This one's for Colleen, enjoy.)**

**Chapter Ten, "Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw"**

"Charlene, are you sure you're okay with this?"

I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I knew his eyes would see straight through me and I'd be forced to accept that "we" were no longer an "us". The best year of my life was suddenly starting to turn to hell again. I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded.

He was hesitant in answering, "Okay then, I'll see you around, alright? Remember, we're still friends. Whenever you need me Charlene, whenever you need me."

As he walked away I cringed. It was amazing how in a month or two things could change so drastically. One would assume that after Christmas Oliver and I would be madly in love and happily together, but to assume is just making an "ass" out of "u" and "me". We tried, we really did, and for awhile it was working spectacularly well. In the end though, me and him came to an agreement. We made each other happy, we could talk for hours on end, and we had a lot in common. Still, that dreaded end, the end of the kisses, the warm hugs, and insane amount of inside jokes. Oliver and I decided that we just didn't feel right as a couple. I know, that is so bizarre, but it was true. I guess you could say we ran out of affection, attraction, one or the other or both.

I managed to reach the common room before having any sort of emotional breakdown and to my relief no one was really there. The stairs to the dorm seemed like some sort of torture device to me as I climbed up. As soon as I reached my bed I crawled under the covers and began to bawl my eyes out, something I've been doing for a week now.

The door opened, but I didn't care anymore, I just continued crying hot, silent tears into my already damp pillow. My mind was full to the brim and my heart just about ready to crumble. I felt a slight pressure at the bottom on my bed and knew that it must be Amber. Someone probably let her know that what I had thought about Oliver had been confirmed.

"I didn't want to believe it Amber," I tried to say through ragged breaths; "I mean how could he just move on and date someone else already? And then he wants to believe we can still be friends?"

I was starting to get hysterical now and Amber moved a hand to rub my back soothingly, "Char it's okay, just don't think about it right now."

I sat up, "But how? What am I supposed to do? Forget he even exists!"

She looked at me sadly, "I-I don't know. All I do know is that I'm here and always have been. I really want you to be happy, I do, but I'm sorry to say that there's no easy way for me to fix this."

My voice was strained, but I understood that there was nothing she could do to make my heart piece back together, "It's okay Amber, it's enough knowing you're there for me. Thanks."

She gave me a sympathetic smile, "Delson's outside, he wants to take a walk with you."

"Alright, let me get my jacket. Everywhere I go seems to be freezing lately."

Delson scooped me up into the biggest hug ever when I finally came out. I could barely breathe, but wouldn't dare think of letting go. A couple of girls walking by gave us a curious look since Amber and Delson were now publicly together, but it didn't bother me and him a bit. It was just a very necessary hug between best friends.

"Now," Delson said leading me out of the hall, "I believe me and you have some things to discuss. Like when I should order that mob hit on Wood."

"Delson," I warned.

He through his hands up in defense, "If you say so m'lady."

"Besides, you're still pretty good friends with him, right?"

He paused, "Friends, but not much since, you know."

I nodded, "I'm trying to forget."

He stopped walking and turned to face me, "Look, I know that this is all probably eating away at you Char, but I don't want you listening to Amber too much okay?"

My brow rose in slight confusion, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "I mean don't try to just erase Oliver from you're life. I know that that's just Amber's way of dealing with exes and whatnot, but I know you. It's not at all easy for you."

I frowned, "But I need to Delson. He's moved on, that means that I have to too."

"Trust me, he hasn't moved on."

"Of course he has. He even came to ask me today if I was okay with him dating someone."

Delson scoffed, "He what?!"

I took a deep breath, "He came over to me today and asked if I was okay with his relationship with Emily. Then he said we're still friends and that I could still be able to count on him."

"Emily Keyes?"

I rolled my eyes, what a question to ask, "Yes, Emily Keyes. Why does it matter?"

"Because," he said exasperated, "She's like some sort of quidditch groupie. Hell, even I had a go at her!"

My face scrunched in disgust, "Eww Delson, as if I wanted to know about that."

"I didn't mean it in that way, but she's experienced nonetheless."

I looked away hoping he wouldn't see the water forming in my eyes, "And I'm not."

"Please don't take it like that."

I let out an emotionless chuckle, "I'm not, it's just, I don't know. I would have wanted Oliver to date someone sweet, someone he deserves."

"Well if he gave up you and then goes and dates that little hussy, then that's exactly who he deserves!"

For the first time in a long while I laughed, truly laughed.

Delson gave me a questioning look, "Don't tell me you're going crazy on me now."

"You said hussy," I giggled, "No one says that."

He groaned, "Oh god, she is going mad."

* * *

After a few days had calmed down a bit and by the time the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game came up I wasn't as anxious as I thought I would have been. Amber and Delson had already left to go get seats and I was just taking my precious time getting there. On the way there I said hello to a handful of friends and turned the corner to be greeted by none other than the Weasley twins.

"Well now George I do believe we've come across a goddess," said Fred.

My smile widened as I walked up to the two.

George shook his head, "No Fred, the thing's far too short to be one."

I punched him lightly in the arm, "Shut it George."

The three of us laughed as we walked. The Weasley twins were now regulars on my list of friends and I tried to talk to them as often as I could. I enjoyed how despite the drama, they acted as if nothing had happened. Even when they mentioned something about Oliver my heart only quivered; instead of completely skip a beat.

"So you scheming Ravenclaws, think you can beat us Gryffindors today?"

"Please Fred," I smirked, "As if I cared enough to predict."

It was George's turn to cut in now, "Rooting for the home team, eh?"

I looked down at my blue and bronze scarf, "Yes, but don't think I forgot about you guys."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out two scarlet and gold pins and fastened them to my scarf where it was the most visible. One was enchanted to alternate between two lines, _The Best Beaters in the World_, _Fred and George Weasley_, while the other pin simply spelled out, _Gryffindor_.

"See?" I said cheerfully.

They smiled and stuck me in a group hug.

George checked an imaginary watch, "Well, me and the twin here must be going now. Wood's going to slaughter us if we're not there early enough."

I nodded, "Good luck."

They waved as they walked away, "See you later," they both replied.

* * *

I stared out into the game; Oliver was yelling something at Harry. I think it's something about the way Cho seemed to be slowing him down. But Harry was quick and it looked like he had finally caught sight of the snitch. He dived and Cho followed right behind him. Every second now was tense and both the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor sides were cheering for their own seeker to win the game.

They were going faster and faster until Cho screamed and pointed at something in the distance. It wasn't long before the presence of dementors was seen, but for some reason they weren't affecting anyone like they had done that day on the train, but still three of them. Three sick, soul sucking creatures.

Harry pulled out his wand and just as he was shouting something a silver-white blast shot from its tip. The dementors seemed to falter at the force of the light and then drew back to were they had come from. Madam Hooch's whistle blew and within seconds the rest of Harry's team was engulfing him in the biggest hug I had ever witnessed. Gryffindors were soon flocking down as well. For some reason, despite my house losing, I felt a small hint of glee and with that little speck I went down to congratulate two good friends.

As soon as I saw them I ran up and nearly tackled them both in a hug, "Congrats you two!"

"You're taking this better than I thought," George said happily.

"C'mon, I already told you both that I'm not fanatic about quidditch. I'm just happy you won!"

"Believe me, we're happy too," Fred said excitedly.

We were all still in the thick of the crowd, but even with all the chattering and cheering and squeals of excitement I heard him. That voice that could melt ice and create it as well. The one that I hadn't heard in quite a while, even though we were supposed to be "still friends". I turned around slowly and there he was looking right at me. The face in the crowd that I could never, ever forget, no matter how hard I tried to.

I could see the twins slowly walking away out of the corner of my eye.

My voice cracked, "Oliver?"


	11. Infinite

_Disclaimer: if something seems familiar I don't own it._

**(A/N: See, I came back. The reviews are lovely, if you keep them coming I'll keep on writing. Sound like a plan? Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. I was writing under odd circumstances. Oh and don't get too excited, the drama has yet to unleash itself. Insert evil laugh here.)**

**Chapter Eleven, "Infinite"**

He stared at me for a moment seeming perplexed. I assumed that perhaps he didn't hear me through all of the cheering and shouts the first time, so I cleared my throat and spoke louder.

"Oliver."

It was a statement now, no longer a question.

He didn't smile, but he didn't glare either.

"Congratulations," I said calmly trying to force out a small smile.

He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when the vile arm of Emily Keyes wrapped itself around his arm. Now, maybe I'm being biased, but I swear I couldn't see what he saw in her. Dark hair against porcelain skin, full glossed lips, demure green eyes, and I still couldn't see it.

"Thanks," he mumbled as Emily sent piercing daggers my way through those so-called perfect eyes of hers.

"Well, if looks could kill," I said as I made my retreat.

I could still feel her eyes searing holes in my back, but I was too upset to care. What was she glaring at me for? It's not as if I was flirting with Oliver. Was it a crime to congratulate a friend? I did want to turn back though, just to catch a glimpse of Oliver's face. There was this farfetched idea in my mind that maybe he'd be looking at me in that way that he used to. Honestly, all I wanted was for him to want me.

* * *

Tension was at an all-time high. Apparently, Sirius Black had gotten access through the Gryffindor portrait hole and nearly killed Fred and George's little brother Ron. The school was now under tight surveillance and the hostility between Gryffindor and Slytherin only made everyone seem on edge. So many little fights had broken out that it was like people were casting spells blindly. Hell, I nearly got hexed one day while chatting with Fred. Luckily no one was hit. 

I was on my way to Muggle Studies with Delson when I heard someone calling my name. Normally that is a sign for one to turn around, but I kept walking because I knew that voice and I just didn't want my day to be ruined already. Besides, it probably wasn't that important anyhow.

"Charlene!"

I cringed, why the use of my whole first name?

He was catching up now and I tried to walk faster, but it was as if Delson was walking in slow motion. I would definitely have to kill him for that later. Oliver finally caught up and squeezed through the crowd of people beside me. He blocked my way and stood firmly making his point that he was not going to let me get away.

"What?" I asked dully.

Good, show him no emotion.

"I wanted to say sorry if Em was being rude or anything to you that day after the game. It's just that she knows you and I used to date, so she's a bit paranoid."

I was seething, "Paranoid? What the hell does she have to be paranoid about? Oliver, me and you are over. Besides she seems to have a tight grip on you already."

He looked a little scared, "Wow Char, you didn't have to snap."

I let out a frustrated sigh and continued my angry rant, "So now it's time for my apology, right? Well, sorry. Sorry for being a friend. Sorry for being happy for you. Sorry I make your girlfriend worry and sorry for thinking you cared about anything other than her and quidditch."

I was almost crying and a little shocked at myself. I shoved my way past him and ignored Delson's calls. I was sick and tired of feeling like this. It hurt to think I would always be sick and tired of the feeling, but never ever sick and tired of Oliver. Note to self: don't hold in your emotions again because you're bound to explode eventually.

"And tell your girlfriend if she looks at me like that again I'll rip her eyes out," I shouted before I got too far away.

The rest of the day was nothing other than meaningless time for me to cool off. Thankfully Delson decided not to bring it up, but he did ask Amber if it was "that time of the month" for me. Amber was confused, but still said no.

The corridors were dimly lit as I walked back to the common room. I had just finished a tiny fraction of a monstrous amount of homework and I was ready to pass out as soon as I hit my bed. A yawned escaped my lips as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I groaned and turned around. Somehow I expected it to be Oliver, but it wasn't.

"Gavin?"

"Hey Charlene, I saw you in the library and well, I know you're not too bad in Potions so I was wondering if maybe me and you could get together sometime and study."

I stared at him in disbelief. Me, good in Potions? Very funny.

"Gavin, I don't think you'd want me helping you. I'm barely passing as it is."

He laughed nervously; boy was this kid anxious about something. Gavin was a seventh year Slytherin. Yes, Slytherin, but he wasn't like most. For one, he was actually pretty attractive and I had never known him to be mean to anyone. Gavin was an all around sweet kid whose family line just happened to fall in the Slytherin house.

He took a deep breath, "Okay, so I don't want you tutoring me, but I figured since you and Oliver weren't a couple anymore that me and you could, I don't know, date?"

I tried hard not too look too discouraging, "That's really nice to hear, but I don't think I'm quite ready to date again. Sorry."

He seemed utterly depressed.

"But, hey, if we stay friends who knows what could happen in the future," I added quickly trying to pull off a hinting grin.

"Yeah," he smiled a little, "Who knows. I gotta go. See you around."

He walked away before I could reply.

As I lay restless in bed I forgot how tired I was earlier. I did however remember the look on Gavin's face. I wanted so badly to say yes, just to give it a try, but I knew that it would only remind me of too many sad things. Amber was snoring and someone was talking in their sleep, but my eyes couldn't stay closed for long. Every time they shut I only saw one thing. Stupid Oliver Wood.

* * *

The Great Hall was alive that morning with the excitement of the Gryffindor vs. Slyterin match that would take place later in the day. It was all a mass of scarlet, gold, emerald, and silver. I myself donned a maroon and yellow thermal under my robes and had Amber paint a simpler imitation of the Gryffindor crest on one of my cheeks. I walked over to where George, Fred, and the rest of the quidditch team were sitting while avoiding Oliver at all costs. 

Fred saw me before I could say anything, "Why I believe we'll have a little cheering section from the Ravenclaws today."

They all turned to look and I could feel my face heating up, "Good luck you guys," I said cheerily.

They all offered meek smiles except Fred and George who thanked me nervously and offered a seat. I declined, but reminded them I'd be cheering them on at the game. Oliver stared off in the opposite direction the whole time. I was going to go when someone gripped my arm tight, I turned and saw that it was Gavin who whispered harshly into my ear, "Can I have a word?"

His grip was firm the whole way as he dragged me out of the Great Hall, "Is this why we can only be 'just friends'?"

I was puzzled, "Is what why?"

"Don't act stupid," he sneered, "You still like Oliver."

My mouth gaped open. So much for being a "sweet kid".

"You," he said menacingly as he waved a finger at me, "You won't even give me a chance when I could offer way more than he did."

I was speechless and shocked, so I tried to do what I always did, get away.

But he didn't let me, "Where do you think you're going?"

He got a hold of my shoulder and gripped hard. The next sequence of events happened in a flash. Gavin's hold was broken and someone was pinning him the wall, arm across his throat. It was then that I realized it was Oliver.

"Don't you ever touch her like that," he stated, "If you do I will make sure you never walk again."

I could've sworn he was growling.

Gavin merely glared at him and pushed him off, "Fine then," he turned to me, "If you want to waste your time waiting for this jerk, go ahead. You could've had anything you wanted with me Charlene, anything."

He stalked off leaving Oliver and me alone, "Thanks," I squeaked.

He still wouldn't look at me, "No problem."

We both walked away like nothing happened.

* * *

My breath caught in my throat. Harry held his hand high, waving the snitch frantically, and the stadium erupted in a series of cheers as well as disappointed mutters from the Slytherins. I quickly rushed down the pitch to give Fred and George the biggest hug of their lives. When I finally maneuvered my way through the crowd, most of whom were delirious with joy, I found the team emerging from a group hug. The twins saw me and I shouted their congratulations as they forced the life out of me. No more simultaneous hugs from them. When they finally released me from their grip I stumbled a bit and bumped into someone. 

"Oliver," I cried gleefully, "You won. The House Cup! Can you believe it?"

At that moment I really didn't care how much I both hated and liked him because the atmosphere was so thick with happiness I just couldn't let it go. He was crying as he scooped me into a tight embrace and whispered something inchoherant in my ear. I could see Fred give me a thumbs up and I smiled so hard my face hurt.

He let me go for a moment, gently pushing me away from him, I thought that he might have realized it was me he was hugging and not Emily, but his hands were still on my arms. He brought his face up to mine and it only took a matter of seconds before his lips came down on mine. I could feel his tears when I placed my hand on his cheek and I laughed inside at how it was him crying and not me for once.

We stayed like that for awhile, people still bumping into one another around us, but for that moment everything disappeared because I had gotten what I wanted. Not a kiss, but that feeling, butterflies in my stomach and a glow on my skin. This was perfection at its finest. Even if it would only last a couple of minutes.

When we pulled apart he looked at me and I was infinite.


End file.
